Lily of Loamhedge, Book I
by Dr1v3n t0 1n5aN1Ty
Summary: When a tribe of Deathkin arrive, the creatures of Loamhedge have no idea what to do. But Lily, a brave mousemaid, along with her friends, is willing to follow an ancient riddle left long ago... Then they can truly defeat the Deathkin...
1. Prologue

In the darkness of the night, Bella of Brockhall was searching the gatehouse. Midsummers Eve was coming, and she needed to find a poem. Reciting was a favorite amongst the elders, and besides, Bella wanted to impress her favorite little Dibbun, Marshie. Marshie wasn't like the other Dibbuns, rowdy and mischievous. The little mouse was just the opposite. She loved listening to stories and poems.

"Eh, what's this?" Bella muttered to herself. She had found an old journal, close to crumbling. "I can wait another day to find a poem, but thisthing needs help, quick!" Bella took the book inside the famous Redwall Abbey. There she went to the kitchens to find Friar Gurntel, a rotund little mole who was expert at food and books.

"Whoi 'ello, Bella oif Brok'all!" Gurntel excliamed, tugging his snout. "Whot 'ave you brought moi?"

"Hello Friar! I'm sorry to bother you, but I found this old journal in the gatehouse, and it looks like it's in dire need of help!" Bella explained. "D'you mind mending it? It seems a great waste to let it go to rot."

Gurntel examined the ancient manuscript. "Boi okey, Miz Bella! With summ cuurfull terches, Oi'll fix ee!" The loyal mole trundled off to his workshop, and Bella retired to her rooms.

* * *

A few days later, Friar Gurntel strolled up to Bella at breakfast time. "Miz Bella, Oi've fixed oop zurr jurnal. Gudd as new!" 

"Oh thank you Friar, thank you very much. All books, even journals, are special items; they are not meant to be crumbled away in a gatehouse corner..." Bella stood up, meaning to place the ancient tome back into the gatehouse, when little Marshie ran in front of her.

"Bella! Mizz Bella!" the little mouse yelled.

"Hmm? Oh, Marshie! You shouldn't run right in front of me; I could've have stepped on you!" Bella picked up Marshie and and put the Dibbun on her shoulder. "Look what I found in the gatehouse, Marshie, it's an old, old journal... I don't know when it was written!"

The little mouse squinted at the volume. "Mizz Bella, that book has a great adventure inside of it! I think I would like to hear the story, and I think the others would, too!"

By "others", Marshie meant the rest of the Dibbuns, but as Bella flipped through the newly restored journal, she thought that reading it aloud to everybeast in the Abbey would be nice. Educational, too. Bella didn't question how Marshie knew about the adventure. Marshie was special.

So after supper, Bella of Brockhall gathered all the Abbeydwellers and started to read...

* * *

**A/N**- _Okay, I'm new to fanfic, and this is my fisrt story, so pleeease don't judge me too badly! All comments are welcomed, especially suggestions!_


	2. One

"_Today is the first day of spring! Flowers are blooming, the sun is shining, and the air is sweet with Friar Kelle's famous honeycakes! Abbot Reame has announced a feast for tonight, welcoming spring, and also the otters, who have stopped by. They said they had grave news, but from what I see, they're having a wonderful time here in Loamhedge!_"

"Lileeee!" screamed Trif, a baby hedgehog. "Lileeee! Come pway wid us!" He pointed at a group of Dibbuns. "Pwease!"

Lily, a young mouse, sighed and put down her journal and pen. _Was there no peace here?_ she wondered. But she stood up to go play with the Dibbuns.

* * *

That night, a spectacular dinner feast was held. All kinds of pasties, fruit, pies, soups, and more, were piled onto the table. The wood groaned with all the heavy weight. Abbot Reame, a respectable old shrew, stood up in his chair and said: 

"_Friends, here we gather today,_

_As a token of work and play,_

_Spring is here at last,_

_And a jubilee is in our grasp!_

Our Loamhedge cooks and chefs have been preparing this all day, just for our satisfaction, so, I implore you all, young or old, dig in and _enjoy_!"

The Abbot's words weremet by huge shouts of joy and delight. And so everyone began to feast.

* * *

Meanwhile, by the Bell and Badger rocks, vermin lurked in the shadows. This particular tribe was called the Deathkin. Although the Deathkin had many arguments and fights with each other, they were the deadiest and most dangerous vermin of all... Rats, stoats, foxes, weasels, ferrets, you name it! And there they were, camped out in the heat. Why? Because they had a goal. And that goal was named _Loamhedge_...

* * *

_**A/N-** I know, there's not much going on in this chapter, but I just wanted to introduce some characters... and the vermin...and the otters (hint!)... This chapter was a little late because it had to be rewritten many, many times before being published. It started out as a regular old story, but I thought 'It's a journal, isn't it?' and then I finally decided to create a journal/story (more of the story) thing. If you think otherwise, please tell me! Sorry for taking up so much of your time:D_


	3. Two

"_Last night's feast was extraordinary! Food just never stopped coming. It lasted well into the night, and even into dawn! I myself fell asleep a bit after midnight. Now it is noontime, and Skipper of the otters has something to tell us. Perhaps they are telling us the 'grave news'_?"

"Gather 'round, gather 'round, my dear creatures of Loamhedge! Skipper has important news! Carry on, Skipper,"cried Abbot Reame.

"Thankee, Abbot. Las' night, we saw vermin by the Bell an' Badger rocks, Abbot Sir," said Skipper.

Abbot Reame furrowed his brow, deep in thought. "How many were there, and did they seem like they were about to attack?" he asked.

"No, Abbot sir. Our runner reported on'y seeing them relaxing and dawdling aroun', about a hundredscore of 'em. But ye can't really unnerestimate vermin, Abbot sir. They could be attackin' today, tomorrer, next week, next month, who knows?"

"Yes, dear Skipper... Who knows...?"

* * *

**-Meanwhile, by the Bell and Badger Rocks-**

"Oi, stop yer rabbling, yew varmints! That Loamhedge place is right ahead! Soon, we'll be rich! Scout, about 'ow far is it?" yelled Blacktongue, the Grand High Master. The black rat was the one who commanded the Deathkin tribe, all two thousand of them. He was a large specimen of his species, larger than any creature in his horde, and he could fight better than any of them, too.

A nervous, scrawny ferret, one of the Deathkin scouts who had searched the landscape, scampered towards the rat's tent. "Er, sir, we h-h-hafta cross this here's big r-r-river-y gorge, sir, G-G-Grand High Majesty, sir!" he stuttered.

"And 'ow d'you propose we cross it!" roared Blacktongue.

"Er, er, s-s-sir, I, er, er..."

"Guards! Get this worthless piece of trash _out of my sight_!" Blacktongue was now standing up. "And bring me Scarfang!"

The guards quickly disposed of the unfortunate ferret, and returned with Scarfang, a mid-sized, lithe weasel, another scout who had gone out earlier. Scarfang was also the High Majesty's advisor and top Captain.

"Scarfang, me mate! How are ye now!" Blacktongue sat down, and was attempting to sweet-talk the weasel.

"Me? Oh, fine, considering the... _conditions_ you're putting me in right now..." Scarfang eyed the cutlass hanging from the lethal rat's belt. "But stop tryin' to bribe me; what d'ya want now?"

Blacktongue smirked. He reached into a belt pouch, and took out an ancient pair of binoculars. The black rat peered into it for a moment, and smiled a grim, eerie, smile. He beckoned for Scarfang to come towards him, and the weasel hesitantly obeyed.

"Ye see that there, Scarfang, me buddy?"

"Erm, yessir..."

"That there's Loamhedge. _The_ Loamhedge! We are going to conquer that place, ye hear me?"

"Erm..."

"_Ye hear me?"_

"Yessir!"

"Yer a good creature matey, a good friend. Now, tell me this: _How do we cross that gorge?_"

"Erm, Yer Majesty, I would propose a boat? Or even a raft, which takes less time to build?"

"Oho, now we're talking! But we're not makin' a boat _or_ a raft! Leave that to the 'fessionals! We're gonna steal one!"

Within moments, Blacktongue the Grand High Majesty of Deathkin was on his clawed feet. He bellowed, "Stir yore useless stumps, Deathkin! Time to take over that so-called happy, peaceful place they call Loamhedge!"

His announcement was met by cheers from his followers. Immediately, they started running in the direction they thought was Loamhedge, but Blacktongue stopped them with a yell.

"Stoopid beasts! Loamhedge is this way!"

The dim creatures started racing the other way._ I may have the most dense tribe on earth, but they are loyal creatures_, thought the black rat. _And I, Blacktongue, Grand High Majesty of the Deathkin, will lead them to victory!_ With an evil, demonic grin, the warlord walked after his tribe.

* * *

_A/N- Sorry it took so long for this to get up! I hada lot of work to do, and I um... took a day off?_ -smiles sweetly-_ Sorry! I meant for this to go up yesterday, but 'Errors' kept on popping up, if you know what I mean. Anyway, the next chapter might also be late, because of some things I must do. Thanks!_


	4. Three

"_Here I am, sitting on the wallsteps of Loamhedge. I must come out, for the room where I sleep is currently being occupied by a few naughty Dibbuns who disobeyed the Infirmary Sisters. It is a beautiful day outside, but many do not have a chance to enjoy it. Skipper, Foremole, and other brave creatures are helping to prepare against the vermin. They are making huge, thick staves of wood, bows, arrows, and otter javelins. 'Curtain rods and fire tongs also make deadly weapons,' Brother Derra, a mid-aged shrew, had said. Therefore, I am helping to find more everyday equipment. Although we are making great progress, I see that Skipper is worried. The expression is clear on his face. I wonder if anyone else notices?_"

"Ahoy, maid, catch this quick!" yelled an otter to Lily.

Lily quickly looked up from her journal to see a bundle of branches hurdling toward her, and caught it just in time. The otter, a female named Salage, narrowly caught a falling ash tree, which was to be made into lethal spears. It was about twelve feet tall. Salage turned to Lily.

"Thankee, Miz Lily, I couldn'ta done it without ye!" she said, breathing heavily. Salage took the branches back from Lily. "This here's gonna be a bunch of new arrers, soon," she commented.

Lily could not help but admire the sinewy otter. _How in the world did she do that?_ the mouse wondered. There was no time, however, to ask Salage. She had already gone away to help others.

Soon after talking with the female otter, Lily headed back indoors, where she found herself a bit tired and exhausted. _Now what have I been doing today?_ Knowing that her room was full already, the mousemaid sat down in a corridor near the Loamhedge kitchens. Making sure she would not be in the way of future passers, Lily curled up against the wall and slowly drifted to sleep . . .

In her dreams, Lily saw a hooded figure walking towards her, but she was not scared, not at all. On the contrary, the mouse felt peaceful and happy. As the figure approached, it put down its hood, to reveal Abbess Sylvaticus, the very first Abbess of Loamhedge! The Abbess smiled at Lily, and said:

"_Warrior blood lies inside the flower,_

_So you must leave our home within the hour,_

_Take with you the Gem with strength,_

_For you must travel many lengths,_

_Beware of the gorge's gaping maw,_

_Meet in the west with the violet paws,_

_Travel to the flower of moss,_

_To save our home from a terrible loss._"

When the Abbess finished, she put her hood back on, and slowly faded away, leaving Lily with a sense of safety and peace. Suddenly, the mousemaid jolted awake.

"Father Abbot! Father Abbot! Oh, I have such important news!" she screamed, tearing down the corridors.

* * *

"How so very rude!" Iscey, a bankvole, muttered to herself. Iscey lived near the Great Gorge Tree, as some called it, with her son, Quory. Just that morning, a whole mob of _vermin_, yes _vermin_, had invaded their peaceful home dwelling, threatening them. And what did they want? A ship! A simple boat! Being nicer than the average goodbeast, Iscey gave help and support to even the vilest of creatures, believing that everyone always, no matter what, had a good side.

"Yes, mother, I agree. They could've just asked us nicely, but _no_, instead, they have to _threaten_ us first, _then_ trash our home, steal _our_ food and _our_ ship, and _tying_ us up! Luckily we had some daggers they so nicely forgot to take! How very accommodating they are!" Quory stood up, dusting off his violet paws. He was a large fellow, with muscles stronger than most others. Usually a calm, mellow bankvole, Quory rippled with anger at the slightest mention of vermin.

"Ah well, dear, what can we do . . . ?"

* * *

Blacktongue was in a happy mood. He hadn't been like this in, what, ten years? Who cared? They were on their way to the grand Loamhedge!

The bankvoles were no problem to him, just regular business . . . And they made quite sturdy watercraft! After sailing across the gorge, Blacktongue burned the ship to ashes. Why would they let others use it? It was the Deathkins' now. The idea of needing to re-journey the large crevasse of water never crossed the black rat's mind.

Blacktongue yawned loudly, then surveyed his tribe of creatures. They seemed utterly exhausted after the boat ride. Several had been seasick, and many could not figure out how to work the ship. The warlord sighed.

"Right, crew! Rest up fer the day! Tomorrer we continue!" The evil miscreant had a malicious gleam in his eye . . .

* * *

_**A/N-** Sorry for the holdup! Iwas really getting into this 38 chapter fanfic, but then my guilty concience kicked in, and well, here it is! All comments welcome!_


	5. Four

"_It has been a half hour since I woke up. I immediately ran to Abbot Reame, who gathered Sister Krisane, the Recorder, Skipper, his wife Fyna, and Marn, an old, wise, dormouse. We gathered in the gatehouse to decode the baffling message, and here we still are. I am only writing in here as a break, since none of us have really solved it..._"

Abbot Reame furrowed his brow. "Lily, please repeat the message for Sister Krisane to record. We cannot afford to forget such an important warning."

Lily obeyed. Sister Krisane, a young, sprightly squirrel, furiously scrawled down the poem, all the while muttering to herself.

"Flower? Lily... Hour: half already!... Gem... Moss? Gah! Finished! Well, let's hurry up and figure this thing out!" Krisane grinned up at her companions. "Please?"

"Yes missie, we'll 'urry up and solve it, but from that lil grin I see, yore already done!" Fyna chortled at the eager young one.

"Well... maybe _all_, but I've got more than half of it? Anyway, 'the flower' in the beginning is Lily! Don't you see that her name is also a name of a flower? Then she has to leave within the hour, which is pretty self explanatory! Oh my, is it already a half hour! Well the thi-" The overexcited squirrel chattered on and on... until Marn interrupted.

"'Scuse me, but I don't think anyone gets wot you're sayin', young'un." Krisane reddened.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I really am! I ju-"

She was cut off again, this time by Skipper. "Jus' explain it to us, miss, _slowly_."

So Krisane started again. She explained that the warrior-blooded flower had to be Lily. The 'gorge's gaping maw' would be the Great Gorge, where she would meet somebeast with violet paws. They would then travel west to someplace to find help. The only unknown parts were of the Gem with strength, and the flower of moss. At the end of Krisane's oration, everyone just stopped to think for awhile.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"'Ello, Father Abbot, and everyone else, here's yore tea for the day!" Skipper opened the door, and in came a tray laden with scones and hot tea. The tray was carried by a young yet burly otter, about Lily's age, named Perry.

"Thank you, Perry. Would you care to join us?"

"Er, that would be fine, Father Abbot, thankee."

Just then, Krisane jumped up. "I've got it! I've got it! The poem!"

* * *

Blacktongue was having a bad day. Nothing would go right. Nothing!

_SQUAWK!_ The black rat had woken up to a loud noise, not knowing what it was, or who had caused it. He looked around... and saw nothing. Sighing, Blacktongue sat up, stretching his weary limbs. _SQUAWK!_ There it was, again! The warlord looked around again. Front, back left, right... Just not up. A moment later, Blacktongue felt a splatter on his head, and he looked at the sky. Dozens of birds were aloft, wheeling through the blue yonder. And one of them had just relieved itself on him!

That day, the Deathkin awoke to the angry screams of their leader. They blearily tried to make breakfast, succeeding in setting many tribe members on fire, and most of the provisions. The warlord yelled at everyone near him. Later on, Blacktongue commanded everybeast to march forward. Normally, it wasn't a hard task, but many were injured, nursing burnt appendages and scorched fur.

They marched until dusk. The Deathkin could now clearly see the brownstone walls of the beautiful, famed Loamhedge. Less than a mile separated them from their dream and glory.

_Maybe one thing went right_, Blacktongue thought... They were so close... so close...

* * *

_**A/N-** Sorry it's so short! And not that good! Personally, I despise this chapter. Shortest, worst thing I've ever written... But I did this in a rush, like 35 minutes? I'm so, so very sorry to all my reviwers :'( Anyway, I won't really be updating much anymore, because i have some serious studying to do, and vacation! grins Then there's school, but hopefully, HOPEFULLY, I can get something in at the end of August!_


	6. Five

"_Finally, nighttime! Here I am, camped out by the gorge. It is raining, and I can see the vermin, about a mile away. Perry is here with me, and we were trying to see how we could travel across, but now it's too dark. I wonder if Sister Krisane's promise will hold true? It is a rather strange thing she said..."_

"My dear Krisane, please tell us the answer!" Abbot Reame exclaimed. Someone had finally figured it out.

The young squirrel had a cheeky grin on her face. "Oh it was _easy_, Father Abbot! So very _easy_!" She pointed a paw at the otter Perry. "You!"

Perry, who had been leaning against the gatehouse doorframe, suddenly started up. "Wh-wha? Um, what about me?"

Krisane walked over to the male otter and planted herself in front of him. "My dear friend, tell me, what is your full name?"

"Er, well... Okay, fine, it's Peridot."

"Exactly! A peridot is a gemstone! D'ya get it now?" By now, Krisane was hopping around the gatehouse excitedly. She stopped for a moment, adding, "Oh and he _is_ strong..." gazing at Perry dreamily.

"Er..." The poor otter could not think of how to react, until Marn spoke up.

"Yes, yes, he is the gem with strength, and Lily and he must go to the west, eh? But what of the violet paws, and the 'flower of moss'?"

Suddenly, Skipper said, "Oh, I think I know that place! Some, er, _relations_ I have say that they've gone some'ere over to the west, sayin' stuff 'bout a land called, um, I think, Mossfowl? No, wait, Molsflowns? I dunno... But it 'ad somthin' ta do with moss, if'n I amember properly..."

Lily, who had been quiet, interrupted. "Well, as long as it's in the west and has something concerning 'flower' or 'moss,' I think we should be on our way, Perry an' me... Sister Krisane, just tell us about this 'violet paws,' if you may?" Strangely, she was having second thoughts about whether or not the squirrel would tell her.

"Oh don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough! He's a friend of mine, y'know, and if you just wait a bit by the gorge, I promise you, he'll be there!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_And that is how we are here! Perry and I had to creep along the side of our dear Loamhedge, for we knew that the vermin were somewhere near. But then it started to rain, and it was safer to travel. Did you know, this is my first time out of Loamhedge? Odd as it is, Perry has been out here dozens of times, and has assured me that he knows the way..."_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Er, yore lordship sire, sir, er, a sentry has seen some figures, er movin' out o' the Loam'edge Thing, sir!"

Blacktongue glared at the quivering messenger rat. Who had employed these cowardly creatures? "Lissen ta me, it's Loamhedge _Abbey_, y'hear? _Loamhedge Abbey_. Gerrouta my sight, now! And send me that sentry!" It was Loamhedge Abbey now, but soon it would be the Deathkin Castle, with Blacktongue on the throne!

A tall ferret arrived, saying, "Yes, Warlord?"

"Tell me the news."

"Well, sir, two or three, we can't relly tell, 'ave bin movin' round the side o' the Abbey, sir, movin' our way."

"And have you seen what manner of creatures they are? Whether or not they have weapons, and if they mean us harm?"

"No, sir..."

"... Why, why, _why_ must this tribe with accursed by stoopid vermin? Argh, let me show you how it's done." He stumbled off, determined to find out more information about the unknown beasts.

As he walked, tribe members around him were whispering.

"Wots 'e doin', now?"

"Gone crazy, methinks."

"Yarr, they always said that treasure cin make one go mad..."

"'E don' look like 'e's going ta a party now, innit?"

"Methinks that he's possessed! I once knew a pore creature who'd bin possessed! Oi, twere a terrible, terrible thing..."

Blacktongue arrived at the edge of the camp. Kicking a rat aside, he squinted out into the distance... And at that very moment, it started to rain.

"Arrgh! _Now_ it rains! How wunnerful!" Nonetheless, he proceeded to peer out. "I ain't seein' no two or three beasts, now, d'you?" he screeched at the clan. "No!" He marched back to where he was sitting before, and that was that.

A weasel who was crouched a few feet away from the angry leader commented to his friend, giggling, "Apparently 'e's inna bad mood, eh?" Seconds later, a clod of dirt struck him full in the face.

The rain soon started getting heavier, and the tribe began setting up tents and lean-tos.

_Soon_, thought Blacktongue. _Soon I will be inside yore pretty lil' walls, darlin' Abbey. You will be called Deathkin Castle... Soon! Very soon... Well, as long as this accursed rain lets up..._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N-** Sorry for taking so long to update, but I _did_ say that I would be busy! Anyway, I won't be able to update anymore, not for a loooong time, because of _school_. Also, this is the last chapter in this "book." I'm starting a new story that will be the second book! So, watch out for "Lily of Loamhedge, Book II." Oh and as you can see, the lines/rulers/things aren't working, ugh!


End file.
